Fix you
by rjt040190
Summary: Felicity wants to break the walls around Oliver and 'fix' him. Could she? Could she fix him? Or was he so broken to the point that he couldn't be fixed? And if he was fixable, would he let her? SLOW- BURN OLICITY.


**A/N: So, I have this idea about an Alternate Universe, where Felicity is a FBI agent. Of course in this story, she will receive the assignment to catch the vigilante. But before we get to that big part, let's see first what happens when Felicity Smoak meets Oliver Queen in the flesh. **

**And I can tell you one thing- in this one they don't meet in Starling City.**

* * *

**I do not own Arrow.**

* * *

It was 8 AM in the morning. As a ray of sunlight fell on Felicity's face, her eyes lazily fluttered open. She looked around the hotel bedroom again, as a content sigh left her pretty red lips. It was most definitely a very pretty sight. The room was painted green and the curtains were yellow. Her bed was huge and the sheets were made of Egyptian silk. Her pillows were soft and very comfortable. She got out of bed and opened the windows, making the sun light up the room. She opened the door to her balcony and walked outside, leaning on the railing. What a beautiful sight! The beach was gorgeous and the waves were calm. Two weeks! She was so going to enjoy her vacation here in Greece!

The trip was very expensive, but she had saved up enough over the years. After working for more than 6 years as a FBI agent without a vacation, she really needed one now. Her job was very exciting and definitely not dull, but she needed a time-out from it all.

As a sigh escaped her lips, her mind drifted off to the men in her life. Felicity once dated a doctor, but that didn't work out, because of their busy work hours. After him, she dated Peter, who was a chef and who owned his own restaurant. She loved Peter very much, but maybe they weren't meant to be. The last time she saw him, they had a huge argument. It was then, when she knew that she'd probably always care for him, but he was not the one for her.

As a tear escaped her eye, she immediately wiped it away roughly. Felicity hated crying! As a child, she was bullied a lot, because she didn't fit in. Some boys and the popular, mean girls made her life miserable in high school. They bullied her and pulled horrible pranks on her, making her hate high school a lot. Felicity often went home crying, and when she tried to tell her dad about it, he called her a cry baby.

That's why, since she'd become a FBI agent, she trained herself not to cry, even if the situation she was in, was worse than the last one. So since she had become a FBI agent, she _never_ cried- Not once.

Even though she got bullied a lot when she was younger, she did very well in school and loved reading books and some novels. That was her hobby. One time, the bullies at school grabbed one of the novels she was reading, and tore it into pieces. That day, Felicity went totally berserk! She leaped at that 'poor' boy and kicked him very hard in the groin, making him cry like a big baby. Ooh-oooh, that day she felt like she was on top of the world! That day, Felicity decided that she wanted to be able to defend herself, so years later she became the FBI agent she was now.

A small smile crept on her face, as she thought about the boys and girls that had bullied her for years. Felicity had met some of them, that's when she found out that their glory days were when they were in high school. Felicity's glory days were now. She was really glad about that!

Suddenly she was taken out of her thoughts by her phone. It was her colleague who wished her a great vacation, and made her promise to enjoy it. Ooh, she definitely promised him that!

_~ A while later ~_

Felicity just had taken a shower and got dressed. She had on a light blue summer dress with her red bikini underneath it. She grabbed her bag and filled it with a towel, sunscreen and other beach necessities. While combing her long, blonde hair, she looked at her reflection in the huge mirror. She was wearing light make-up: she had painted her lips pink and wore light-brown eye shadow. As she looked at the result in the mirror, she smiled in satisfaction. She looked good- very good!

So… it is vacation time! Before walking out the door, Felicity grabbed her bag and locked her room behind her.

The hotel was amazing! Everything about Greece was breath taking. She greeted some other guests and walked out the hotel. There was a swimming pool, but she preferred the beach. Also, she wanted to avoid seeing Dean again. He was staying at the same hotel as her. She met him the day before and boy, does she dislike him! He was good looking, yes, but he was a total snob. He complained about everything! Yuck. She was hoping that she wouldn't see him on this day.

It was beginning to get warm, so Felicity grabbed her hat and sunglasses and wore them. The walk to the beach was so calming. She arrived at the beach and laid a blanket on the sand. As she sat down, she grabbed a bottle of water and took a few swigs from it.

With a smile on her face, she applied sunscreen on her whole body. She was _so_ going to enjoy these weeks. Two weeks of no men, no work and just _fun, fun, fun!_

_~ Meanwhile ~_

Oliver just arrived at the hotel. Being CEO of QC was very nerve wrecking and stressful. So, his mom told him to take some time off. She didn't want all the stress and exhaustion that he endured every day to lead to a burnout. That's why she demanded that he'd have a short vacation. Only two weeks…

He saw a brochure of Greece once and promised himself to have a vacation there, if he ever got the chance. So… here he was now- in beautiful Greece.

With a huge smile on his face, he walked into the elevator. The bellboy had already brought his luggage into his hotel room. He stepped out of the elevator and walked through the hall and opened his room. The bellboy was patiently waiting for him, so Oliver gave him a big tip.

The man thanked him and walked out of the room. Oliver immediately closed the door, but not before seeing a glimpse of a gorgeous looking woman, with long, blonde hair. He shook the image away, because he was here to enjoy his vacation! That meant: no QC, no women, just relaxing.

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the birds were chirping a gorgeous tune. He was literally in Paradise. What more does a man need? Right?

After lunch, Oliver decided to take a walk on the beach. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt. So, with a bottle of water, he walked out the door. The beach was already filled with people. He had been walking for 20 minutes, when he saw _**her**_ again. The blonde beauty from the hotel. She was strikingly gorgeous.

He shook his head and told himself to not look for trouble. Maybe she wasn't trouble, but it was better for everyone if he just stuck to the plan: 'no QC and definitely no women' he thought. Why? Because in these two weeks, he just wanted to enjoy and relax on his _own._

So Oliver walked passed her without even giving her one glance. He ended up on the other side of the beach and decided to take a rest. He saw a big rock and sat down on it. As he rested a bit, he looked into the blue ocean and whispered.

"What a beautiful sight."

After a while, Oliver drank some water and decided to head back. He was really doing his best not to look for _her_, but he 'accidentally' locked eyes on her again. She had been swimming in the ocean and was at the moment, walking back on the beach. His mouth fell slightly open, as he enjoyed the wonderful view. The blonde young woman was wearing a red bikini, showing off the beauty that nature had blessed her with. He swallowed hard and kept admiring her. Her gorgeous blonde hair was shining in the sun, like it was made of pure gold…

Her eyes were blue as the ocean and she had plump, pink lips. There were lots of pretty women on the beach at the moment, but there was just _something_ about _her__._ The way she carried herself with her head up high. There was just something about her that caught his attention, but he couldn't seem to put a finger on it. What was it about her? He didn't know.

But did he want to find out? Did he?

((()))

Felicity was enjoying the sun, the beach and the seawater. She just walked back to her spot and sat down on her blanket. She was just about to take a nap, when she saw someone towering over her. It was Dean. Damn it! damn it! Aargh! Why couldn't he leave her alone?

Without asking, he sat next to her and began his boring song. Telling her that she should go with him to a VIP party, it was going to be epic, celebrities were going to be there, and more unimportant things. But all Felicity heard was blah, blah, blah, blah. God, this guy was so annoying! She wished that he was one of the criminals she had to arrest, so she could shove him in a cell, lock it and throw the key away- in the deep, blue sea. That thought seemed _so_ good in her head right now, it even made her smile.

"You're smiling! Does that mean that you'll go with me to the VIP party?" Dean asked happily.

Felicity frowned and shook her head."No, no. I have plans. I'll tell you when I am free, OK?" she replied, as she rolled her eyes at him.

He looked very disappointed, but didn't get the hint. Dean kept talking and talking, making her want to strangle the man! She was about to give him a piece of her mind, when someone interrupted Dean.

"Hey sweety, did you miss me?" a handsome stranger asked, while he winked at her.

She understood that he was trying to help her, so she winked back at him and smiled widely.

"Baby, come here." She said in response, her voice very seductive. As she got up to greet him, he wrapped an arm around her and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Duh, of course I missed you." She whispered.

All of a sudden, Felicity saw Dean getting up abruptly without saying a word, and walking away from them, like he had burned his fingers or something. Felicity began to laugh aloud, as she looked up at Oliver. He reluctantly let go of her, laughing hardheartedly. While watching the young woman, Oliver admired her. She had tears in her eyes from laughing that hard, making her look ten times more beautiful.

After a while, Felicity had calmed down and playfully hit him on his arm.

"Thank you, stranger. I was about to give him a piece of my mind, but you saved him from my wrath." She uttered, as a genuine smile graced her gorgeous face.

"No problem, Miss. It was my pleasure; I thought it would be fun to mess with his head." Oliver responded, while locking eyes with her.

"Would you please stop calling me Miss?" Felicity replied, her brows furrowed.

"Okay, but I don't know your name."He stated, while lifting an eyebrow.

"My name is Felicity Smoak."

"Oliver Queen." He replied, while shaking her small, delicate hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Queen."

"No! Don't call me that! Just call me Ollie or Oliver."

"OK, then… Oliver." Felicity said.

Oliver was about to ask her where she was from, but they got interrupted by his phone ringing loudly.

He gave her an apologetic look, but she shook her head and said." It's OK."

As Oliver took the call, he walked a few steps away from Felicity.

While he was on the phone, Felicity took the opportunity to get dressed. She pulled her dress over her head and from a short distance, observed this mysterious stranger. He was ruggedly handsome, very manly and _so_ attractive. He was well muscled and polite. And not to forget, he had the most gorgeous, piercing blue eyes. And … he had a killer smile.

She was an experienced FBI agent; something told her that he was more than what he appeared to be. Dangerous? Lethal? Maybe if you gave him a reason, he could be those things. But not dangerous to her, but she definitely should keep her guard up around him. She had a hunch that he was one of the good ones. He was friendly to her, but she knew that there was more to him than meets the eye.

Felicity wondered what he did for a living. He definitely was someone who worked out daily. She knew that she probably shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. She had the urge to get to know him a bit better. When she was looking him in the eyes earlier, she saw _**something **_in them- something she couldn't quite explain. Like a big part of him was broken. Knowing herself, Felicity was the kind of person who _loved_ fixing things. And boy, she _so _wanted to break the walls around this man and fix him. Could she? Could she fix him? Or was he so broken to the point that he couldn't be fixed? And if he was fixable, would he let her?

()

After Oliver had finished his call, he walked back towards her. Felicity immediately shook all those thoughts away. Gosh! Does she really think that she could save everyone in the world? Plus: she was on vacation! No work, no fixing things and definitely _no men_! No men? Really?

As he stood in front of her, he smiled and said. "Sorry, Felicity. But I had to take the call."

"No problem, Oliver." She replied.

"Felicity- I really like that name; it's very pretty."

"Thank you." She uttered, while her cheeks turned crimson red.

((()))

They talked for a little while and that's how they discovered that they were staying at the same hotel. Felicity got hungry, so they decided to walk back to the hotel.

The more he spent time with her, the more he wanted to know about her. She was indeed a true beauty, but she was smart too. Compared to Felicity, the women he usually dated were shallow and uninteresting. Now Felicity on the other hand- _she_ was very interesting…

Oliver usually was able to read people very well, but he had a hard time reading Felicity. She had a talent to cover up her true self. Who was she? He wanted to know that badly, but she wasn't giving much info about herself.

When they arrived at the hotel, they both walked into the elevator.

Oliver turned to face her, and then asked. "Felicity, would you like to join me during dinner?"

"Yes, I would like that." She replied, a smile gracing her face.

"See you at 8?"

She nodded in agreement. At the 11th floor, they both walked out.

"Hey, we are staying on the same floor?" Felicity asked surprised.

Oliver chuckled, as he locked eyes with her again." It seems so. What a coincidence!"

She playfully hit him on his upper arm and walked faster, making Oliver laugh louder. She was just about to walk around the corner, when she decided to flip her blonde locks.

"See you at 8, Mr. Queen." She said coyly and disappeared, leaving Oliver speechless behind in the hall.

He shook his head and thought about the rules he had set for himself during his vacation here: _No women _was one of them. But dear God, Felicity was _not_ just any woman…

"Damn the rules!" Oliver muttered, as he walked into his room.

* * *

**_Note: I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and looking forward to getting feedback. :)_**

**_I'd like to know what you think._**


End file.
